Close Encounters
by mindofmetalandwheels
Summary: A look at what could have happened if Harry had taken a different approach when he confronted Malfoy in the bathroom. HPxDM.
1. Chapter 1

Please leave a review!

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry stared intently at the map laid out before him. He saw many familiar dots moving around the map. Hermione's dot was moving slowly down one of the aisles in the library. Ron's was in the common room, sitting at a table with Ginny and Neville. Professor Snape was briskly walking down one of the third floor corridors, as though waiting to catch some unfortunate student breaking a rule, so he could deduct points from the other houses. Professor McGonagall's dot was perched atop one of the garden walls near the herbology greenhouses, and Dean and Seamus's dots were very close together in one of the broom closets on the second floor. None of this interested Harry in the slightest though. Over the course of his sixth year at Hogwarts, he had found himself, quickly, becoming obsessed with Draco Malfoy, whose dot was constantly disappearing from the map.

Harry began to make his way down to the Great Hall for dinner, still searching the map for Malfoy as he walked. Harry was about to give up, assuming Malfoy had disappeared again, but then his dot suddenly appeared in the bathroom on the floor below where Harry was currently walking. It was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. This struck Harry as odd, so immediately forgetting about dinner, he rushed down to the floor below and towards Myrtle's bathroom. After checking that the coast was clear, he stuck his head up against the bathroom door to listen. He could hear some muffled sounds, but nothing was coming through clearly. Harry pushed the door open enough to peak around the corner.

"I….I c-can't… I can't…do it…" he heard between sobs.

Tears were flowing down Malfoy's porcelain face into the grimy basin below. Gasps and shudders escaped his mouth, but Malfoy froze suddenly when his eyes met Harry's in the cracked mirror. He quickly turned and pointed his wand at Harry; Harry began to reach for his wand as well, but he hesitated.

He didn't want to fight Malfoy, but he didn't want to leave either. Slowly, Harry stepped closer to the Slytherin boy. Malfoy looked apprehensive as Harry moved closer. As Harry inched forward, Malfoy seemed to decide that Harry was not going to hurt him and slowly lowered his wand. Soon they were standing shoulder to shoulder, Harry facing the cracked mirror and Malfoy still facing the door. Silently, Malfoy turned so that their eyes met once again in the dusty glass. They stood like that for several minutes, their shoulders touching as they stared intensely at one another. Harry could feel the heat radiating off Malfoy's body. He seemed to be unusually warm. Perhaps, he had a cold, Harry thought. He studied Malfoy's face in the mirror. His lips were pink and his face looked flushed. He also seemed to be breathing unusually heavily.

Harry couldn't say for sure who moved first, but the next thing he knew, he was wrapped tightly in the arms of Draco Malfoy and their lips were locked together in a passionate kiss. Malfoy smelled like mint and cedar, and his breath tasted like tea and honey. His arms were wrapped tightly around Harry's back, his right hand trailing up and down Harry's backside. The taller boy pushed Harry backwards until he was leaning against the cold stone wall. Their crotches began to grind against one another roughly.

Suddenly, the door began to open, and Harry, thinking quickly, grabbed his invisibility cloak from his bag and threw it over the two of them. Mere seconds after they were hidden, the ever-suspicious face of Professor Snape walked through the door. Harry held his breath and silently prayed that they wouldn't be caught. Snape would have a field day if he got wind of this. Malfoy's left hand left Harry's waist and grabbed his own hand with a reassuring squeeze. Snape glared around the room, as though waiting for something to appear, but after several minutes nothing happened, so Snape turned and left the same way he came.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Malfoy was pressing Harry against the wall again. They were snogging and grinding, and their clothes where quickly coming off, until most of them were in a pile on the floor. Malfoy took Harry's cock in his mouth and began sliding his mouth up and down it. Harry's breathing was labored with pleasure, and Malfoy teasingly pulled Harry's cock out of his mouth several times in a row with a loud "POP". Then, he flicked his tongue sensually across the tip, before taking the full length of it back in his throat. Harry moaned at this and ran his fingers through Draco's blond hair as his head bobbed up and down on his dick. Before long, Harry was cumming on the blond's porcelain face and chest.

Harry took a moment to catch his breath and then moved to return the favor. He took Draco's cock in his mouth and imitated the taller boy's actions. Draco sighed and moaned as Harry's warm, wet tongue caressed him. After several more minutes of this, Draco too came on Harry's face.

Just as they were beginning to re-dress themselves, chatter began to rise in the hallways. Dinner must be over, Harry thought, as the cleaned his face off over the sink.

They dressed silently, but before Harry left, Draco grabbed his arm and stared into his eyes for a long time. It was one of those moments for Harry, when it seemed as though everything were moving in slow motion. There was so much they could say and so much they should say, but all they could do was share a knowing look and a brief nod. Then they went their separate ways.

* * *

 **Should I continue? Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Please leave a review to let me know what you think! I appreciate both criticisms and compliments!

* * *

Chapter 2

The next weekend was the final match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Everyone in the school was talking about it, making bets, and wishing Harry luck in the game. Normally, Harry was excited to play against Syltherin, but this time, he was feeling anxious. He wasn't really nervous about the game itself though; he was nervous because it would be the first time since the bathroom incident that he and Malfoy would be seeing each other up close.

In the days since, they'd had a few classes together, but Malfoy hadn't spared so much as a glance in Harry's direction. Harry, meanwhile, was as obsessed with Malfoy as ever. He was still checking the map regularly to try to figure out what the blond boy was up to, but he was also distracted by memories and dreams off their encounter in the bathroom.

The day of the match, Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table. He had barely touched the breakfast of eggs and toast on his plate, and Ron and Ginny were sitting across from him, talking enthusiastically about the game. Hermione was quietly reading a book on the history of time turners next to him. All too quickly, it seemed that it was time for them all to head down to the Quidditch pitch.

Finally, there they were, face-to-face. Malfoy's blond hair reflected the bright sunlight, creating the appearance of a halo around his smirking face. The two captains outstretched their hands and shook, as was customary before each game. As their hands clasped, Malfoy leaned in a bit and asked in a provocative manner, "Scared, Potter?"

"You wish," Harry replied.

At the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle, the players all took off into the air. Harry and Malfoy, being seekers, circled over the pitch, as the chasers and keepers played below them. Harry couldn't help but notice that Malfoy was circling much closer to him than he normally would. There were multiple times when Malfoy passed him and their legs or shoulders would brush slightly. Harry found this very distracting. He was trying desperately to focus on finding the snitch, but Malfoy kept touching him or making offhanded remarks that distracted Harry from his search for the snitch. Suddenly, Harry caught sight of a small glint of gold across the field. Malfoy had clearly seen it too, as they both shot across the field at top speed in pursuit of the small golden ball. They were narrowing in on it, and they might as well have been on the same broom what with how close they were to each other. They were shoulder to shoulder again, and Harry could feel the heat rising out of Draco's body and through his tight green Quiddicth uniform. Both of their arms were outstretched, reaching towards the shiny golden orb. In their struggle to each reach the snitch first, their arms became entwined, and suddenly, they were crashing into each other. They spun around in midair for a moment, each trying to regain their balance. Cheers erupted from the stadium, much to Harry's surprise. He was so distracted by the events that had just taken place, he hadn't even noticed that he'd caught the snitch.

* * *

Later, Harry was in the shower, washing the sweat and grime off his body. The other players had already headed up to the common room to celebrate, so Harry was alone in the steamy shower room to ponder the event that had just taken place. He couldn't get the feeling of Malfoy's body pressed against his out of his mind.

Behind him, Harry heard a light cough, he turned to see Draco Malfoy standing, fully dressed in the showers behind him.

Startled, Harry said, "Dra—Malfoy….What…um, what are you doing here?"

"Eloquent as ever, Potter," Draco huffed in reply, "You walked in on me in the bathroom, so I thought I'd return the favor."

And without another word Draco's mouth was on his. Draco's lips tasted even better than Harry remembered. The kiss started of slow and sweet this time, but it quickly became more. Draco began taking off his now drenched clothes. Soon, they were both completely naked, and they were kissing passionately under the hot water pouring down above them. The last time they were together like this, it had been a very rushed affair. This time they moved much slower, but with equal passion. Draco licked his tongue over every inch of Harry's body, kissing the most sensitive spots he found as he went. The two boys reveled in each other's bodies for what seemed like hours. Hot steam poured around them as the licked, kissed, sucked, and fucked each other. Their bodies moved together almost as one. Their quickly beating hearts pumped in sync until they finally came in unison under the flow of warm water.

Panting heavily, the two boys finally parted, once again, in silence.

Harry made his way back up to the Gryffindor common room, the party was still very much in full swing. Butterbeers were being passed around, and loud music reverberated around the room. Harry was physically exhausted, but he decided to join the party for a bit to avoid arousing suspicion, especially after his tardiness. He chatted with Dean and Seamus for awhile, and enjoyed a game of exploding snap with Neville, Ron, and Hermione. He vaguely remembered hearing a door close from the dormitories above, when suddenly, Ginny rushed into the room and without hesitation ran up to Harry and kissed him in front of the entire party.

* * *

Please leave a review to let me know what you think! I appreciate both criticisms and compliments!


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE leave a review!

* * *

Chapter 3

Everyone stared in silence at the pair before them. It only took Harry a few seconds to pull away from the Ginny's embrace. Wide eyes waited eagerly to see how Harry would react. Truthfully, he wasn't sure what to do. He liked kissing Ginny, but he loved kissing Draco. However, he could date Ginny openly and without causing strife between himself and his friends.

Not feeling very eloquent Harry stuttered an excuse to leave the party—something about needing to be alone for a bit—and rushed up to the boys' dormitory and threw himself onto his bed.

Conflicting thoughts were swirling around in his head. Ginny was beautiful after all. Any guy would be lucky to be dating her, but being with Draco made Harry feel indescribably amazing. There was no way Harry could turn Ginny down without explanation. What was he supposed to say? "Sorry guys, but, you see, I've been secretly fucking the boy who has done nothing but tease and torture us for the past six years!" It didn't seem like a conversation that would go well to Harry. Harry stared up at the crimson hangings around his bed, mentally replaying the events of the day over and over again. Slowly, amidst his musings, Harry fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When he awoke the next morning, he had already missed half of breakfast. He dressed hurriedly and ran down to the Great Hall. When he entered, whispers followed him all the way to the far side of the Gryffindor table where Ron and Hermione were sitting. He plopped down across from them and helped himself to some toast and jam. Ron and Hermione stared at him awkwardly.

Ron cleared his throat, "uhm..hey…mate? Are you gonna, ya know, tell us what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" Harry replied, "We won the game, Ginny kissed me, and I went to bed early. What's there to tell?"

"It's just that there's a lot of rumors going around about yesterday. People aren't really sure what to believe," Hermione explained.

"What sorts of rumors?" Harry asked.

"Well," Ron began, "Some people are saying that you and Ginny are dating now, but others are saying that you rejected her. And others think that you and Hermione are secretly dating—which I told them all was bollocks—and then others are saying that you're gay and you and I are secretly dating—which I told them was BULLSHIT—and one girl is even claiming that she thinks you and Malfoy are secretly an item—"

Harry nearly choked on his toast.

"—but that's obviously rubbish," Ron finished with a laugh.

"So, what is it?" Hermione asked, "Are you and Ginny dating or not?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, Ginny popped up next to him, gave him a big kiss on the cheek, and sat down next to Harry.

"Good morning, Harry!" she sang as she grabbed an apple and a piece of toast for herself.

Harry looked at Hermione wide-eyed like a deer in headlights, but his friend seemed unable to offer anything helpful in that moment.

He then shifted his gaze over to the Slytherin table. Draco's face looked calm, but he was holding his fork so tightly, it looked as though he might crush it. Their eyes met, and Draco droped his fork, picked up his bag, and nearly sprinted out of the Great Hall.

Harry got up from his seat, saying he needs to run up to the dormitory to grab a book he forgot.

He sprinted after Draco and cornered him in an alcove at the end of a long hallway on the fifth floor.

"Get lost, Potter," Draco hissed.

"Please, Draco, let me expl—"

"No, I get it. You and the she-weasel are an item. I have no claim to you, nor do I want to. Just leave me alo—"

Draco's words were cut off by Harry's mouth crashing into his own. It was angry and passionate, and full of unexpressed desires. Draco's hands moved up and down his body, and Harry's hands firmly gripped Draco's firm ass. Draco pulled him into a nearby broom closet, and soon they were completely naked and grinding against each other while their tongues explored each other's mouths. Draco whispered sweet words as he kissed up and down Harry's body. "You're so beautiful", "You feel amazing", "Harry, I love y—"

Draco was cut off again. This time by the door to the broom closet opening.

"Perhaps we should talk about this in my office," offered Professor Slughorn, trying not to stare too long at the sight before him.

* * *

What do you think Slughorn will say? Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading my story. Please leave a review to let me know what you think or if you have any requests!

* * *

Chapter 4

The two boys sat silently in Professor Slughorn's office. The older man paced back and forth behind his desk with an awkward expression on his face. Several times, he turned to them to say something, but, seeming to have changed his mind, he would turn back around without finishing his thought.

Draco sent an anxious glance at Harry, who was looking at the ground glumly. Slowly, Draco moved his hand towards Harry and lightly placed his hand on Harry's knee in a comforting manner. Harry did not acknowledge this gesture, but he didn't pull away either. He was still staring at the ground as though there was something very important written between his feet.

"Well, boys…" Slughorn finally said, "I'm sure you both know that doing…um, well… what you were doing… and in public…well it's certainly not okay to do things like THAT in public places."

Both boys nodded. Draco opened his mouth to speak, but Slughorn cut him off.

"Now, let me finish, Mr. Malfoy. Obviously, I'm going to have to punish you boys, but given the nature of the reason for the punishment, I shall try to be discreet, you know, save you boys the embarrassment of having the whole school talking about your, um… extracurricular activities… However, I must insist that the two of you be more stealthy in the future. Should I happen across such a scene as I saw this morning again, I will not be so understanding. Do you understand?"

Again both boys nodded.

"Thank you, sir. That's very generous," Draco said courteously.

"Yes, very generous," Harry agreed, finally looking up from the floor.

"Yes, well… get going you two. I'm sure you have classes to attend. I'll send you an owl later in the week when I decide on a suitable detention," Slughorn finished.

He opened the door and gestured for Harry and Draco to leave.

They walked down the hallway together until Harry stopped suddenly. Draco stopped as well and turned to look at him.

Taking a deep breath, Harry asked, "Did you mean that?"

Draco paused in confusion.

"Did I mean what?" he asked.

"When we were in the broom closet, you said, well, you started to say that you love…me?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Draco remained silent. He had hoped that Harry hadn't heard him with everything else going on at the moment. He didn't want to ruin what they had going. However, it seemed the cat was out of the bag, so Draco sighed and took a step closer to Harry.

"Yes. I love you," he said, "Do you love me?"

"I—"

The loud chatter of students leaving the nearby classroom suddenly cut off Harry's voice. Students were now flooding the halls, and professors were overseeing their movements. An Arithmancy professor, who Harry was unfamiliar with, shouted at Harry and Draco to stop blocking the hallway and get a move on to class. They both had History of Magic with Professor Binns. Harry groaned internally. Leaving things like this would be uncomfortable, but the awkwardness would make sitting through one of Binns's stale lectures even worse.

Harry sat down next to Hermoine. Draco sat in his usual seat, a row ahead and on the opposite side of the aisle as Harry.

"Where were you during our free period this morning, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, um, just working on some new quidditch strategies," Harry mumbled.

"Really? But you don't have another game for a while? You really should have come to the library with Ron and me. We started working on our Defense Against the Dark Arts essays for Professor Snape. You should really start on yours too. You know he's going to be a tough grader, especially on you…"

Hermione continued to talk about the importance of scheduling and not leaving assignments to the last minute. Harry, however, was not paying attention anymore. He was staring a hole through the back of Draco Malfoy's head. Professor Binns floated through the back wall of the classroom and up to his podium. With no introduction, he launched straight into the history of medieval goblin wars.

Harry was barely paying attention. He desperately wanted to get Draco's attention, but he didn't want to risk getting anyone else's attention as well. Professor Binns droned on for what seemed like hours. Harry glanced at his watch. It had only been TWENTY MINUTES! Harry wondered if his watch was working properly. Ten more minutes passed of Harry staring intently at the back of Draco's head before he finally turned his head in Harry's direction. They locked eyes, and Draco froze, sending a curious glance in the direction of the boy he loved. Trying not to draw attention to himself, Harry nodded in Draco's direction and placed his hand over his heart, mouthing the words "I love you too" as he did so.

Draco grinned widely and placed his hand over his own heart as well. With one last lingering look at Harry, he turned back to his lecture notes, the large grin still lingering on his pale face.

* * *

Please leave a review to let me know what you think or if you have any requests!


End file.
